1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for three-dimensionally displaying windows of a window system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As process performance of information processing units has been improved, various window systems have been used. In particular, as the process performance of personal computers has been improved, graphics-based operating environments have been provided as window systems for personal computers used by end users. Thus, a user-friendly interface is provided for novice users who are not familiar with operating systems.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are schematic diagrams showing examples of windows displayed on screens. In a conventional window system, windows are two-dimensionally displayed on a screen 110 of a display unit. In FIG. 1A, windows 111, 112, and 113 are opened on the screen 110. However, the windows 111, 112, and 113 overlap with each other. The window 111 that the user is currently using is displayed as the top window on the screen 110. The other windows 112 and 113 are placed behind the window 111. When the user wants to use the window 112 or 113, he or she should click it or perform a predetermined operation so as to cause the window 112 or 113 to be displayed as the top window on the screen 110.
When the user wants to move an icon or the like from window 111 to another window, he or she should move the window 112 or 113 so that it does not overlap with window 111. Thereafter, the user causes the icon or the like to be displayed and moves it between the windows.
Thus, when windows are two-dimensionally displayed on the screen 110, they tend to overlap with each other. To display a window hidden behind another window, the hidden window should be moved. In particular, when the top window 111 is displayed in a large size, even if the windows 112 and 113 are moved, it is impossible to display all the icons in the windows 112 and 113 at the same time. Thus, in a window operating system with a multi-task environment, unnecessary windows that are not currently being used should be reduced to an icon so that the necessary window can be displayed in the full screen size. Thus, windows should be operated one after the other.
On the other hand, a system that displays unnecessary windows as inclined windows has been proposed. This system suppresses windows from overlapping with each other so that many windows are displayed at the same time.
FIG. 1B shows an example of a display screen of such a system.
Referring to FIG. 1B, three windows 114, 115, and 116 are displayed on the screen 110. The window 114 is displayed on the screen 110 in the same manner as the window 111 shown in FIG. 1A. However, the windows 115 and 116 are inclined so that they do not overlap with each other. Thus, these windows 115 and 116 are displayed as if they were placed in a three-dimensional space. In addition, the overlapped portion of the windows can be minimized. Thus, icons and so forth displayed on individual windows can be operated at the same time.
As well as window definition data with which the window 114 is displayed, this system has window definition data with which the inclined windows 115 and 116 are displayed. When necessary, the window definition data with which the inclined windows are displayed is used.
This system has been disclosed as Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 6-186948.
In the window system as shown in FIG. 1A, when many windows overlap with each other or a large window is displayed above another window, it is difficult to select a file in the hidden window. In addition, it is difficult to observe the content of the hidden window.
On the other hand, in the window system shown in FIG. 1B, although windows are apparently displayed three-dimensionally, they are only inclined windows. Thus, when inclined windows overlap with each other, there are the same drawbacks as those with the system shown in FIG. 1A.
An object of the present invention is to provide a three-dimensional window displaying system that allows the user to observe an overlapped portion of windows from a different view point.
A first aspect of the present invention is a window displaying apparatus for displaying a window on a display means, comprising a window placing means for placing the window displayed on the display means in a virtual space, and an image generating means for generating an image of the window viewed from a view point freely designated, wherein the image generated by the image generating means is displayed on the display means.
A second aspect of the present invention is a window displaying apparatus for displaying a window on a display means, comprising a virtual distance defining means for defining a virtual distance to the window displayed on the display means, and an image generating means for generating an image of the window whose virtual distance has been defined by the virtual distance defining means, the image being viewed from a view point freely designated, wherein the image generated by the image generating means is displayed on the display means.
According to the apparatus of the present invention, a plurality of windows with an operation button can be displayed. When an overlapped portion of the windows hides a portion of a particular window, the user can observe the window from a different view point and operate an operation button in the window.
A third aspect of the present invention is a window displaying method for displaying a window on a display means, comprising the steps of placing the window displayed on the display means in a virtual space, generating an image of the window placed at the window placing step, the image being viewed from a view point freely designated, and displaying the image generated at the image generating step on the display means.
A fourth aspect of the present invention is a window displaying method for displaying a window on a display means, comprising the steps of defining a virtual distance to the window displayed on the display means, and generating an image of the window whose virtual distance has been defined at the virtual distance defining step, the image being viewed from a view point freely designated.
A fifth aspect of the present invention is a method for displaying a window on a display means and displaying an operation button on the window, comprising the steps of defining a virtual distance to the window displayed on the display means, and generating an image of the window whose virtual distance has been defined at the virtual distance defining step, and an image of the operation button.
According to the method of the present invention, a plurality of windows with an operation button can be displayed. When an overlapped portion of the windows hides a portion of a particular window, the user can observe the window from a different view point and operate an operation button on the window.
A sixth aspect of the present invention is a storage medium from which a computer that displays a window on a display means reads data that causes the computer to perform the functions of placing the window displayed on the display means in a virtual space, generating an image of the window placed by the window placing function, the image being viewed from a view point freely designated, and displaying the image generated by the image generating function on the display means.
A seventh aspect of the present invention is a storage medium from which a computer that displays a window on a display means reads data that causes the computer to perform the functions of defining a virtual distance to the window displayed on the display means, and generating an image of the window whose virtual distance has been defined by the virtual distance defining function, the image being viewed from a view point freely designated.
An eighth aspect of the present invention is a storage medium from which a computer that displays a window on a display means and displays an operation button on the window reads data that causes the computer to perform the functions of defining a virtual distance to the window displayed on the display means, and generating an image of the window whose virtual distance has been defined by the virtual distance defining function, and an image of the operation button.
According to the computer that reads data causing the computer to perform such functions, a plurality of windows with an operation button can be displayed. When an overlapped portion of the windows hides a portion of a particular window, the user can observe the window from a different view point and operate an operation button on the window.
According to the present invention, windows and other objects that are conventionally defined on a plane are arranged in a virtual three-dimensional space and projected on a plane. Thus, windows can be three-dimensionally displayed.
In particular, when the position of a view point from which windows and other objects are projected in a virtual three-dimensional space is determined, the windows and the other objects can be displayed as if the user observes them from a different view angle. Thus, the user can observe a particular window hidden behind other windows by changing his or her view point. Although the windows and other objects are three-dimensionally displayed, methods for processes corresponding to operations are not changed. Thus, operations that are performed in the conventional window system can be performed on three-dimensional windows.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of a best mode embodiment thereof, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.